The Lost Red VS Blue PSA
by zzdragon
Summary: This PSA is to let you the readers know about a story I'm think about to write.


(Luna base one)

Right in front of the base were a red with some orange cybertronian and a Maroon armored human.

Simmons: Hello Private Richard Dick Simmons from the Popular Net series Red VS Blue.

Rodimus: And I'm Rodimus the Captain of the Lost Light from the Popular IDW Comicbook series Transformers MTMTE.

Simmons look at the red and orange mech in confusion.

Simmons: I thought you're a Target Master?

Rodimus: That was the English G1 Rodimus or Hot Rod only the Japanese series had name him Hot Rodimus when the 80's cartoon movie was being made the English writers had change his name to Hot Rod.

Simmons: Why?

Rodimus: Maybe because of his original name sound like his related to Optimus but they did let him have the name 'Rodimus Prime' when he get the Matrix of Leadership back from Galvatron.

Simmons: Oh well back on topic this PSA is for telling the people the next crossover fanfic, but unfortunately we don't know when it will come out.

Rodimus: It isn't the author doesn't mean he like leaving his stories partly undone he over think about many ways for each of them and can't pick which one to go with.

Then Whirl in his alt mode fly over them while a navy blue armor human was holding on to the ex-wrecker.

Whirl: GET OFF OF ME YOU BLUE IDIOT!

Caboose: Church I can't believe your a helicopter robot now.

as the two went away Rodimus and Simmons get back on topic

Simmons: Also he try to get digital copies of the Transformers MTMTE so no one will say he went on a 'guess in the dark.'

Rodimus: he doesn't own neither Transformers which is own by Hasbro and Red VS Blue is own Rooster Teeth but he will add his own OCs.

Simmons: I can't wait to see how I would look like as a cybertronian.

As Simmons said that a orange armor human run away from something.

Simmons: Grif why are you running?

After looking around the orange armor human answer the question.

Grif: I'm hiding from Sarge and his new death vehicle.

Unknown to Grif the two he were talking about were now above him looking down at him from inside of a building then a blue and white mech fired his shoulder rockets, when Grif hear the two rockets heading for him but it was too late.

Sarge and Ultra Magnus: You've gotten MagSarge.

Simmons: SARGE?

Rodimus: ULTRA MAGNUS?

Grif: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

All four could see Grif flying out to space and still alive.

Sarge: Grif what you are some type of human and cockroach hybrid by the Liberty Bell me and Magnus here will put your fat ass to rest for good this time!

Rodimus: Ultra Magnus as your commanding officer I order you to tell me why are you trying to kill a human?

Ultra Magnus: He had use my alt mode if it was a male reproductive fluid storage chamber and IS AGAINST SO MANY LAWS, ACTS, CODES, PROTOCOLS!

Ultra Magnus transform into his alt mode and Sarge jump on the roof as Ultra Magnus drive off to get a ship so they can go after the orange soldier, then Rodimus look at Simmons.

Rodimus: Did Magnus just said what I think he said?

Simmons: Yes he said Grif had use his Alt mode as a sperm bank room.

Then they saw Tucker and looking at everything.

Tucker: Oh hey Simmons how weird is this dream I'm right I meant all I had see is buildings or a dude.

Washington and Rung came out of a ally each.

Washington: Tucker you're in denial right now.

Rung: Please Lavernius we're here to help you.

Tucker: Okay you're right I need your help, HEY LOOK OUT THE DJD.

As everyone else look around for one of the deadliest groups of the Decepticon army, when they turn to face Tucker said Teal armor soldier was running away from them.

Washington: TUCKER, YOU'LL ACCEPT THAT THIS IS REALITY!

Once the former-Freelancer was done shouting Rung transform into his alt mode which was just his lower half turn to a motorcycle, Wash jump on.

Rung: We won't talk about this right?

Wash nodded at the question as they drive off.

Simmons: This will be one of the wildest road trip that both of our world have ever known.

Rodimus: So stay tune in, crew of the Lost Light transform and roll out!

Crew of the Lost Light, Reds and Blues: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY.


End file.
